1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most commonly used flat display devices. An LCD device generally includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. An LCD device displays an image in such a manner that voltage is applied to field generating electrodes to generate electric field across a liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field so as to control the polarization of incident light.
Among various types of the liquid-crystal display, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCD device is under development in which liquid-crystal molecules are oriented such that their major axes are perpendicular to the upper and lower substrates when no electric field is applied.
In such a VA mode LCD device, a plurality of domains with different orientations of liquid crystals may be defined in a pixel in order to achieve wide viewing angle.
To form such a plurality of domains, cut portions such as fine slits may be defined in the field generating electrodes or protrusions may be formed on the field generating electrodes.